


Maestros de la Estafa

by Shiakiw12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Kozume Kenma, Bad Decisions, Drama, Drunk Sex, Español | Spanish, Fashion Designer Miya Atsumu, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I write this for me but you can read it too, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Sakusa Kiyoomi/Iizuna Tsukasa, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Verse, Omegas are bad guys, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, They are maybe OOC but this is my fic and nobady can stop me, They just want money, Yakuza Ushijima Wakatoshi, no beta we die like daichi, sex and fun
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiakiw12/pseuds/Shiakiw12
Summary: Nadie esperaba nada de ellos mas que ser tranquilos y sumisos, tan buenos y puros como la nieve misma. Pero ellos estaban ahí para demostrar lo contrario.Porque el mundo era así, había personas buenas y malas, y para crecer en el mundo cada quien toma sus propias decisiones.Or, Solo un montón de perras malas se juntas hacer cosas que no deberían
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic literal nació de trailer de una muy mala película de comedia, maestras de la estafa. Así que no esperen mucho de esto. 
> 
> Habrá mucho drama tipo novela de televisa y situaciones forzadas. 
> 
> Relaciones tóxicas a morir porque no estoy haciendo algo que refleje como deben ser las cosas, si no como muchas relaciones son o peor. Quiero drama. 
> 
> Además de comportamientos que no soy adecuados para seguir de ninguna manera, por favor no romanticen nada de esto. En serio ellos van a ser malas personas con comportamientos de mierda que no estan para nada bien. 
> 
> Pude que haya momentos muy OOC de los personajes, but literal veo que todos aqui hacen lo que quieren con sus personalidades y yo también, así que están advertidas.

Osaka, Japón 

Justo en el fondo. 

Estaba justo tocando el fondo. 

Si que era un día abrumador para Bokuto Koutaro, no recordaba haberse sentido tan en el fondo del abismo como en ese día.

Problemas con los entrenamientos, , la prensa lo estaba mantando, habia perdido tres partidos en hilo y su asistente no queria trabajar porque su hijo había desaparecido y no podía faltar por supuesto su madre le volvía a recriminar que no tenía a un omega aún a sus 24 años de edad y se la pasaba de persona en persona en busca de diversion.

Todo esto en un día para el joven alfa y titular de uno de los mejores equipos de volleyball del pais que la prensa empezaba especular que era sus irresponsabilidades que hacian que se empezara a volver malo en el juego. 

Solo habian sido unas copas de mas y trato de sostenerse de algo antes de caer al piso, ¿Que iba a pesar el que lo primero que agarro su mano para sostenerse fue el culo de un omega? No importaba cuanto se disculpo con el chico y el omega seguia insistiendo en redes sociales que solo fue un accidente del alfa, estaba a punto de ser llevado a la hoguera por una foto de un paparazzi en mal momento. 

¿Que diria su padre si lo viera en esa situacion? El que se llenaba de orgullo que su hijo sea titular de su equipo favorito, incluso en sus ultimos momentos de vida le vio como su maximo orgullo. 

Koutaro nunca dudo en las palabras de su padre, un hombre firme pero honesto que había mantenido una familia de 5 con un pequeño taller mecanico y siempre dijo "Seras un gran hombre Koutarou y si eres bueno, nada malo te pasara". Pero era el mismo hombre que nunca dijo nada con su pequeño problema con la bebida y debilidad por llevarse a la cama a cualquier par de piernas lindas que se le pasara por al frente, "Es la juventud, se le pasara".

Ahora tenia 24 y ahogaba sus penas de nuevo en alcohol y esperaba para ir a un prostibulo a olvidarse de sus problemas en vez de solucionarlos como un adulto. 

Una fuerte lluvia de otoño no le dejaba salir del bar donde se encontraba o tal vez era la cerveza que pasaba amarga por su garganta como sus penas; las cuales no le dejaban alejarse de la barra. 

Necesita con urgencia una buena partido de volleyball y una buena cojida con el primer buen par de piernas que viera. Pero ahora era asechado por los paparazzis y la gente que esperaba juzgar su vida como si estuvieran cada segundo con el como si le conocieran. 

Se sentía algo patético o tal vez el ambiente algo oscuro, húmedo y melancólico que se ligaba con color marrón oscuro de la barra que le daba más tristezas. 

A sus 24 años y ya estaba ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, siendo eso algo que esperaba de sus 38 cuando se retirara de su carrera si es que llegaba tan lejos sin una lesion, su vida se sentía tan acabada tan antes de tiempo, realmente patético.

Una brisa fresca hizo levantar su cara de la dura madera oscura, alguien había entrado al bar y buscaba resguardo de la fuerte lluvia que caía a cántaros en la ciudad de Osaka donde vivia y jugaba como outside hitter para los MSBY Black Jackals. Podía oler al omega que entraba por la puerta y cerraba la sombrilla amarilla que tenia y vio como sacudida un poco su ropa demasiado fuera de lugar con el ambiente. Esa camiseta verde de una asociacion de ayuda los animales; un collar de protección para marcas de color negro en su cuello, su cabello negro y sus ojos como tormentas, sin mencionar los shorts realmente cortos mostrando aquel par de piernas claras y largas que terminaban en unos zapatos converse amarillos sucios por la lluvia, que resaltaban en aquel lugar lúgubre y sin nada de brillo; incluso le parecía ciertamente familiar de algún lado, como si lo hubiera visto en otro lado pero su cerebro estaba tan inmerso en el alcohol y la melancolía que todo era como una densa niebla. 

Era ese prototipo de omega que brillaba con la pureza de su mirada, cálido y adorable con el ligero sonrojo de sus mejillas, casi como un ángel, realmente lindo y tonto por adentrarse a un lugar así mayormente repleto de alfas y betas; incluso siendo tan buena gente.

Bokuto realmente amaba a los animales y definitivamente ese seria al chico que llevaría a su departamento para darle la follada de su vida. Que sus lindas piernas bien abiertas le hicieran olvidar todos sus problemas. 

Eran como si las estrellas y los planetas se alinearan esa calida noche de otoño para traerle a sus manos lo que tanto estaba buscando. Bokuto confiaba en su cara, no por nada la prensa lo seguia mucho, guapo y talentoso en el deporte; incluso con su reputacion de chico malo hacia suspirar a mas de un omega. 

El omega parecía incómodo y se acercó rápido a la barra, incluso cuando recibió una nalgada por un beta siguió avanzado y se sentó a dos puesto de Bokuto. Parecía que quería acercarse a la barra lo más posible y poner su trasero en un lugar que no pudieran tocar, la silla en la barra parecía lo más conveniente, pero seguía siendo idiota. Más de cerca, el alfa pudo ver con más detalle a ese omega, piel clara y pura que parecía tan suave como el algodón. De facciones finas y delicado, ojos calmados como un estanque en paz y por supuesto ese agradable olor a miel y avena que llamaba la atención.

— ¿Vas a pedir algo, Angel? — Preguntó el barman al omega, parecía conocerlo y que ese no era un piropo — Venga va por la casa, has salvado a mi pequeño pochita.

— Siento que seria tonto pedir una malteada, nunca he sido fanático del alcohol. Pero si tienes agua te agradecería. Acabo de llevar a un amiguito al refugio cercano, tenía una patita rota — la expresión de tristeza conmovió a Bokuto hasta la médula, una expresión así no debería estar en un rostro como ese — Esos idiotas ni se detuvieron, pero el doctor Hirugami me dijo que se va a recuperar pronto.

— Siempre un alma tan caritativa — dijo el barman, quien era un chico de cabello rubio bien peinado — Ya traigo el agua y algo de dinero para el centro de ayuda a los animales.

— Gracias, Ken. En serio te agradezco — 

Ahí se perdió Bokuto, en esa sonrisa iluminada. 

¿Qué clase de Sol era ese? ¿De qué sistema solar provenía? Era como el destino, un omega lindo que amaba a los animales y hacía voluntariado, además de no ser fanático del alcohol. Uno así nunca volvería aparecer en su vida, así que el alfa se acercó de manera casual.

— Disculpa, no pude evitar oír tu conversación ¿El albergue para perros necesita dinero? — Preguntó con su mejor sonrisa.

Bokuto se había pasado su mano por su algo despeinado cabello negro oscuro y gris, que estaba sin su preciado gel porque salio de inmediato despues de una buena buena ducha del gym para ahogar sus penas. 

El chico lo miró con cierta cara de desconfianza. Parecía un intento pobre de coqueteo, como la vida del alfa, realmente patético.

— Si usas eso para ligarme, no te funcionara — advirtió el de cabellos oscuros como la noche con cierto desagrado y Bokuto maldijo por debajo, pero no se rindió. 

Tenía que ser perseverante, aquel chico parecia un reto y a Bokuto le encantaban los retos. 

— Esto es un tema serio, muchos amiguitos peludos mueren en la calle por idiotas — insistio el omega dandole una mirada seria al alfa. 

— Lo sé, soy amante de los animales y se lo molesto que llegamos hacer. Estoy realmente preocupado porque al parecer necesitas dinero para el albergue — trató de seguir intentando, estaba perdido en aquel rostro bonito que necesitaba ayuda y por supuesto que sería su héroe de ser necesario.

— Disculpa que sea así, pero como te darás de cuenta apenas entre y tuve una grandiosa bienvenida por un beta. — Rodó los ojos, parecía cansado de esa situación de acoso solo por ser un omega — Muchas alfas y betas vienen con la misma excusa y solo quieren otra cosa — Dijo el omega con una leve sonrisa y en eso llegó el barman.

— Aquí tienes un vaso de agua y unos 20000 yenes para algo de comida para los perros — le entregó el barman de buen manera y siguió con su trabajo.

— Gracias, Ken— el chico tomó el dinero y lo guardo en el bosillo de su short, para dar un trago al agua sin dejar de ver al alfa— ¿En serio te interesan los animales? ¿O te interesa ser un animal conmigo?

Bokuto trago saliva al ver el acto tan sensual del chico, tomar agua no deberia serlo pero el rompia todas esas reglas. No era tan tonto, sabia que el alfa buscaba también algo de diversión, pero no se la iba a dar fácil. 

— Amo a los animales, aunque yo tengo un Buho de mascota y no un perro. Soy más de aves — confesó al chico que solo se le ilumino a la mirada. 

— ¡¿En serio?! ¡Yo amo los buhos! — el chico casi salto de su silla al lado de la del alfa — ¿Que tipo de Buho es? Yo amo mucho a los buhos cornudos. 

— Es uno escandinavo — saco su teléfono para mostrarle fotos de su mascota — Se llama Mikasa y no por Attack on Titans, si no porque cuando llego a mi casa amo el balón Mikasa de Volleyball que tengo. 

— ¿Tambien te gusta el volleyball? Que coincidencia, yo era setter en la secundaria. 

Dios ese omega le estaba matando, era como si fuera hecho perfectamente para el. Amaba el volleyball y los buhos tanto como el. Su mente estaba tan perdida en el alcohol que no podia pensar bien del todo o tal vez era el embriagador olor del omega que mordia levemente su labio, en serio no noto nada raro en aquel chico. 

Ahí empezó una larga charla por horas, hablaron de animales, de volleyball, de comida y de los problemas en el trabajo de Bokuto; por supuesto como las cervezas iban surgiendo aun mas efecto, bueno solo en el alfa que estaba bebiendo; mientras que el omega le daba un leve sonrisa cautivadora mientras le decía que se dejara perder en las penas del alcohol y con buena compañía mientras se acercaba más cada segundo y acariciaba su mano de una manera sugerente. 

Lo tenia en sus redes, seria suyo esa noche. 

En un momento de la noche estaban ya en su departamento y el no sabia sabia como llegaron, al otro momento, él omega le estaba diciendo que sea cuidadoso porque era virgen. 

¿En que momento le había quitado la ropa a esa preciosura y había sacado el lubricante para preparar su culo bien? 

Ni idea. 

Solo se dejo llevar por ese aroma a Avena y miel, por esas piernas blancas que tenían ya marcas por la culpa del alfa. Entonces

Sonó como si algo se cayó en su sala. 

— ¿Escuchaste eso, am...— su voz fue callada por un beso desesperado de su amante.

— Follame, Bokuto-san — le suplico el omega de una manera muy sucia. 

¿Quien era él para negarse? 

Cuando el Alfa se despertó por la alarma a las 6 de la mañana al siguiente día, con una gran resaca y hecho un desorden en su cama. Había tenido una gran noche con un omega maravilloso que aunque no dejo morderlo, había sido toda una delicia que incitaba a seguir probando.

Lástima que era algo de una vez y tenia que correrlo de su departamento, ya estaba pensado en excusas. 

Bokuto sonreía como estúpido mientras se levantaba de la cama y luego esa sonrisa se cayó al ver que no tenía el reloj de rolex que había sido de su padre, ni tampoco su teléfono, menos su carísima laptop en el escritorio de su cuarto, ni se diga de los jarrones, cuadros, sus sofas y alfombras en su sala. 

Claro estaban los diversos percheros, jaula, juguetes y cosas de Owlette con ella durmiendo pacificamente con diversos restos de ratones en el piso y había una taza de café con una aspirina en medio de su sala vacía.

.

.

.

— ¿Pasé? — Preguntó Akaashi en el carro tratando de colocarse bien sus converse.

Había sido difícil robar las cosas del departamento de Bokuto, pero nada que un jaqueo a las cámaras por parte de Kenma y al sistema de ascensores harían todo el trabajo de llevarlo del penthouse al estacionamiento.

Sugawara vio al chico colocar aquel caro reloj en sus manos y tenía que admitirlo el otro omega tenía talento, tanto como el rubio callado que estaba durmiendo en los puestos de atras del carro.

— Si no vuelves corriendo a sus brazos, lo estás — mencionó mientras aceleraba por la autopista — Saldremos del país por seguridad 

— No deje ni un rastro, limpie todo, le di comida a Owlette y hasta le hice café antes que despertara — el chico dijo molesto, estaba seguro que lo hicieron bien. 

Akaashi había planeado eso desde hace un año y no había fallas en su plan.

— Siempre se consiguen pruebas y te aseguro que quedaste bien grabado en su memoria para siempre — habló seguro con clase y finura. — Eres un estafador, es mejor no tentar a la suerte. La tuvimos cuando te considero que no eras una amenaza.

Así era el mundo, las personas eran malas o buenas. Cada quien elegía como ascender en la vida y esta era la que habían tomado ellos.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa entra al show... Sin querer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakusa no se si esta OOC porque literal el fandom le crea una nueva personalidad a cada rato y solo mantiene que no le gusta los gérmenes, así que dije por que no hago yo lo mismo?
> 
> Sakusa vivo muchos años en Inglaterra solo por el plot, es una historia larga. Tiene nacionalidad inglesa y japonesa porque nació en Japon. 
> 
> Las semanas de la moda son en distintas ciudades no solo en paris. 
> 
> Komori esta bien, no fue secuestrado

# MdE2 #  
Tren a Londres, Inglaterra. 

— Mi primo... Mi primo fue raptado por un muchimillorio francés

.

— Malditos franceses, le suben el precio a sus hoteles en París y se roban a nuestros omegas — se quejó aquel alfa viendo al hermoso omega de cabello rubio largo con un fleco corto que cobria frente y casi su mirada triste; mientras contaba su historia en aquel tren al sur de Inglaterra. 

Un pequeño y lindo encuentro que le decía que debía ser su día de suerte, el alfa guardó su anillo de matrimonio discretamente mientras hablaba con el omega que preferia ver por la ventana del tren antes que su oyente para ocultar su mirada. 

— Si... a mi primo le encantaba París, tú sabes el sueño francés de comer pan con forma de U con una boina y una camisa de rayas diciendo ohlala — siguió con un intento de mirada triste el omega, mientras hablaba con ese marcado acento japones y palabras tontas — por eso voy a rescatarlo, voy a darle esta maleta llena de dinero a ese muchimillonario a cambio de mi primo.

El alfa vio la lotería, un omega indefenso que viajaba solo con un montón de dinero, además de ser un total ingenuo y lindo, tan hermoso como una mañana de primavera. Hasta la maleta del omega de se parecía a la suya, era casi como un regalo divino, era tan fácil obtener muchas cosas de él y luego desecharlo.

— Tu no te preocupes, ordena lo que quiera que yo pagaré por ti tu comida — ofreció el alfa con una sonrisa mientras colocaba su mano encima de la del omega.

— ¿En serio? — la mirada del omega se despego de la ventana aunque alejo su mano de inmediato, sus lindos ojos con rasgos asiáticos con lentes de contacto color miel cautivaba al alfa — Bueno, quiero el salmón ahumado con puré de papas y judías. Además de la tarta de frutas con crema de fresas y albaricoques.

Ordenó lo más caro del menú, pero el alfa ni lo noto porque sus manos ya acariciaban los muslos blancos con piernas muy largas del de larga melena rubia tal vez teñida, con de ojos rasgados y de color miel. Un omega especial, de esas mezclas que era tan particulares en el mundo y muy escasas. 

Se dejaba acariciar como si nada, aunque se tenso bastante ante su toque, pero no dijo nada. 

Suga observaba la escena desde su asiento, como el omega decía cosas al oído del alfa y metía sus manos en los bolsillos del más alto sacando cosas con la delicadeza y audacia de un gato, un talento innato del robo a corta distancia. Cómo utilizaba la comida para distraer su atención de como cambio las maletas en un momento que ordenó al alfa a cerrar los ojos para poner crema en sus labios. Un pequeño talento perdido en las calles de Inglaterra. Pero en especial quería ver su escape, las estaciones estaban llenas de cámaras y el rubio no llegaría muy lejos con ellas.

— En pocos minutos llegaremos al siguiente destino, Londres. 

Suga guardó su periódico y vio cómo el Omega se veía tenso cada vez más mientras el tren llegaba a su destino. No iba a Francia eso era seguro.

— Tu nombre, belleza — mencionó el alfa besando su mano y cada vez iba subiendo lentamente.

— Mamoru Miyano — mencionó rápido y Sugawara casi lanza una carcajada, no sabía si era por el omega al utilizar era nombre de uno de los Seiyuus más famosos de Japon o que el alfa se lo tragó enterito.

— Bueno, Mamoru. ¿Qué te parece si te quedas esta noche en mi departamento en Londres? Mañana puedes salir temprano a Francia. Es que ya se está haciendo de noche — hablaba seguro y coqueto el alfa mientras el omega parecía incómodo

— ¿En serio? Gracias pero una amiga ya me ofreció asilo aquí mismo en Londres y no le puedo decir que no — el omega se levanto rápido del asiento — fue un gusto conocerlo y espero verlo de nuevo para tomar el té. Con su permiso.

Agarró la maleta del alfa y fue rápido a la puerta, el de cabello plateado lo siguió en seguida tomando la suya y se paró detrás de él. Podía escucharlo decir bajo "por favor ábrete de una vez", a la puerta mientras el tren se detenía lento en la estación.

El alfa le costó unos segundos salir de la burbuja de encanto y el repentino alejamiento que el omega había creado, cuando vio que el menor había hecho lo que él pensó y si lo hizo solo significaba una cosa.

Había sido engañado por un quien pensaba engañar.

— hey, ¡ALTO! — gritó de inmediato dándose cuenta del engaño.

Suga prácticamente empujó al muchacho y lo jalo por la muñeca para salir del tren apenas abrieron las puertas. Caminaron rápido, mientras escuchaban como una bulla se hacia atrás, la estación de tren era grande y el chico rubio lo jalo en un cruce de los tantos pasillos, Suga temió cuando se detuvo en un punto entre tanta gente que llenaba la estación y la policía se acercaba, salieron de la estacion y siguieron avanzando por las calles llenas de londres a una hora pico donde todos salian de su trabajo.

La cosa cambió cuando el chico le hizo agacharse más y de esa manera lo empujo a un callejon vacio.

Una vez adentro, caminaron mas hasta ocultarse en uno de los cruces de ese pequeño callejon y se ocultaron detras de un par de cajas que habia en el callejon que parecia ser la parte trasera de un restaurante, en serio Suga se estaba lamentando tanto y ya estaba planeando su excusa para la policía. Diría que pensó que el alfa estaba acosando al chico y su instinto de omega fue protegerlo de la maldad, como un buen samaritano y no era una completa mentira en todo caso.

Claro que eso se fue de su mente cuando el chico se agarro el agerro y se quito la pelucha que cargaba y malla que tenia para mantener su cabello era negro y ondulado, totalmente diferente al anterior; abrio uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta larga marron que cargaba y saco un pequeño parquete toallas desinfectantes para pasarselas por por las piernas, las muñecas y manos como si le hubieran llenado de gérmenes; tambien, se había quitado la chaqueta y se quito el sueter azul que tenia y abajo de este tenía una camisa negra totalmente distinta que le quedaba grande y la saco de dentro su sus shorts para dejarla caer y tapando sus shorts; abrio la maleta del hombre y saco un par de pantalones para ponerselos encima sin importar que fueran unas tallas mas grandes, los sujeto con una correa del alfa. Luego se quito los lentes de contacto, sacando su envase de chaqueta, Sus ojos oscuros como la noche a diferencia de los dos pozos de miel con que se había perdido el alfa. 

— Te recomiendo que te cambies de camisa al menos si tienes en esa maleta — le habló relajado el chico mientras sacaba unas pequeñas tiras adhesivas de doble párpado que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se los colocó rápido como un profesional cambiando su mirada totalmente.

Su cara la limpio con mas toallas que vio que tenia en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y quito el espeso maquillaje dejando ver su piel mas clara y con dos hermoso lunares en su frente. Era una belleza sobria y elegante como la noche y con su altura podria ser un súper modelo si lo intentaba. 

Un guapo asiático, pero no tan extravagante y exótico como se veía antes el chico, totalmente distinto al dulce omega del tren.

— Todo un profesional — mencionó el de cabello gris al ver cómo buscó en sus bolsillos un pequeño lápiz negro delineador y se llenó sus ojos con eso. 

Un típico chico punk que guardaba su chaqueta, la peluca y la malla en la maleta del alfa. 

— ¿Que tiene esa maleta?

— ¿A quien le interesa saber el contenido de mi maleta? — preguntó acercándose a Suga y peino su cabello hacia atrás. 

El de cabello plateado también saco una chaqueta de su propio bolso y una gorra de béisbol, si el de cabello ondulado cambio de apariencia, mejor que el tambien aunque sea un poco. 

— Importa mucho, tal vez hiciste todo eso por nada — mencionó el mas bajo de los dos ofreciendole su brazo para salir del callejon y el otro no acepto. 

Solo tomo la maleta y camino a su lado sin tocarlo para nada. 

— Se veia como un rico, seguro carga algo de valor. Mira nada mas esta correa, es de marca — Aseguro el mas alto señalando a su nueva ropa, asegurandole al mas bajito ya más tranquilo parecía más seguro de sí mismo, incluso la manera que hablaba era diferente, el acento japones desapareció y obviamente tenía un fuerte acento inglés refinado muy marcado, un local al parecer — esperó que tenga cosas al menos para pagar un buen hotel aqui. 

Un novato con talento que lo malgastaba pescando sardinas cuando podría ir por salmón. Manejaba el arte del disfraz y el engaño totalmente, además de un gran talento de cambiar de aspecto en segundos.

— ¿Quieres unirte a las ligas mayores, niño?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

.

.

.

.

Cuando le pregunto por las ligas mayores no pensó en terminar en un hotel de Lujo en medio de la caótica ciudad de Londres. Paredes color crema con lujosos cuadros, un gran candelabro y un lujoso baño, con una cama grande que no había visto en muchos meses que le daban ganas de saltar y nadar en las almohadas por nostalgia a una buena cama.

No mas cuartos con posibles cucarachas o ratones, Sakusa Kiyoomi odiaba a esos animales.  
Todo parecia pefectamente limpio y ordenado como tanto amaba y tenia que admitir que eso era mejor de lo que seguro iba a conseguir con la maleta de aquel alfa. 

— ¡Dios como extrañaba esto!— murmuró en voz baja desde la lujoso tina con sales y rosas. 

Sakusa lo sabía desde muy pequeño, él era una joya muy cara y merecía el joyero más extravagante y lujoso del mundo, eso era lo que su madre le había enseñado. Era un poco malcriado con eso, su ligero amor al lujo que le tentaba de perder su libertad a veces.

Pero para conseguir lujo, siempre habia que trabajar fuerte y dificil. 

— Tu trabajo será simple. Es la semana de la moda en Londres y en dos dias sera el desfile de la marca Inari — Akaashi explicaba todo mientras miraba al alto interesado, Sugawara solo unía alguien al equipo si era valioso — Tu trabajo será hacer tu magia del disfraz con nosotros tres y crear un revuelo que distraiga a mi cita de esta noche, mientras Kenma estará aquí ayudandonos desde su computadora y nos ayudara con la victima, quien tiene un prendedor valorado por un cuarto de millón de dólares en su ropa.

Eso era algo diferente, esperaba que le dijeran que se uniera para fingir ser un supermodelo, pero eso era mejor. Kiyoomi no sabia bien fingir lo que sentia y menos cuando la gente lo tocaba sin su permiso, preferia lo que le estaban pidiendo y hasta le hacia temblar de emocion, era lo que siempre quiso, poner su talento a la vista. 

— Necesito maquillaje, pelucas, masa... — Sakusa vio a Akaashi algo perdido y dijo lo siguiente para estar seguro — ¿Has visto los vídeos que son tendencia ahora en China, los de belleza? Bueno necesito de esa masa que usan si quieres parecer irreconocible. Si traen de la profesional de efectos especiales les aseguro que nadie los va a reconocer ni que lo intenten.

— Lo conseguiré en una hora — mencionó Kenma sentado en la cama con la vista fija en su laptop

Sugawara por otro lado se quedo viendo al chico que parecía confiado, pensó que era más novato en eso — ¿Qué tan bueno eres con eso?

Sakusa solo soltó una pequeña sonrisa, por algo el habia costado tanto dinero a sus padres y ahora estaba escapando

.

.

.

.

El salon donde estaba la gran pasarela larga puesta estaba a más no poder estrellas famosas, criticos, camarografos y murmurando por todos lados. Era verdaderamente un desfile de semana de la moda, incluso la marca Inari habia crecido estos ultimos años era una de los que mas se hablaba en las revistas de moda. 

Sakusa siempre se interesó en eso, la moda era otra forma de arte y el amaba eso; asi que estar en un evento como ese hacia que no pudiera ocultar su sonrisa y la emocion que corria por su cuerpo. Claro que su familia nunca tuvo que interesarse por eso, mas del necesario solo para verse bien, solo tenía que lucir bonito junto a su prometido y su familia mientras veía el críquet y los partidos de Polo, con una elegancia que rozaba lo ridículo y una pequeña sonrisa amable a pesar del inmenso aburrimiento que le causaba esos deportes. 

Pero ya no era ese, ya no podía ser ese así que se concentró mientras el diseñador Miya Atsumu que era uno de los mas importantes para la marca en los ultimos años mientras el le daba sus ultimos detalles a una de sus creaciones encima de una modelo. Joder, como Sakusa queria pedirle un autografo al alfa, pero estaba trabajando y no podia distraerse. En un momento comenzaria el desfiles y todos estarian muy concentrados en ver a los nuevos diseños en la pasareña, ese sería el momento correcto para que Akaashi con un simple movimiento de manos le quitara el prendedor al joven heredero italiano que era un inversor en la marca, ya no se acordaba su nombre, Ricardo, fernando, armando... no le interesaba, su único trabajo era quedarse quieto y dejar que los otros hicieran su trabajo. 

— No pensé que fueras tan bueno— murmuró Sugawara a su lado, le había hecho parecer como si tuviera el doble de su edad y con un traje negro parecía el humilde y anciano mayordomo de Akaashi que parecía una omega rubia y exuberante heredera asiática.

— Sabes antes de caer en esto quería hacer maquillaje para hollywood... Bueno quería hacer muchas cosas, como arte de todo tipo — Mencionó concentrando y ligando sus dedos para que el plan fuera como lo planeado. 

Sakusa solo llevaba un una peluca castaña que ocultaba su cabello negro ondulado, un traje negro, con unos guantes negros, unos lentes oscuros y un auricular donde Kenma les avisaria cuando haria su movimento. Su papel era ser el guardaespaldas de la heredera rica, serio e impavido. Agradece esos pases BTS que tenia el italiano para presumir a su cita de su influencia en la marca. 

El momento llegó

— Ya va a comenzar — escucho a Kenma por el auricular. 

El diseñador se alejo de la modelo, su vista recorrio a las 22 modelos de arriba a bajo, con una sonrisa confiada y fanfarrona mientras luces del lugar bajaban y la musica subia, con la primera modelo saliendo dio inico el plan. 

Sakusa vio a Akaashi como un beso con el italiano trató de quitarle el broche y lo logró, pero la persona que estaba al lado de él lo empujo haciendo que cayera al piso rodando varios metros en la oscuridad. La cara de pánico de Sakusa y Sugawara no era normal, Akaashi se pego mas al italiano que no dejaba de besarlo y Sugawara y el empezaron a buscar el broche casi desesperados. 

Un cuarto de millon de dolares estaba rodando por el piso y ellos no tenian que levantar revuelo, ser lo mas natural posibles mientras mas modelos salian una tras otra llevandose toda la atencion. Tenian que ser rapidos, Akaashi probablemente ya habia puesto el remplazo falso del broche y no iba distraer por siempre al italiano que veria raro que el mayordomo y el guardaespalda habian desaparecidos. 

Sakusa maldecia por dejabo, estaba tocando el sucio piso en la oscuridad, pero era por dinero y que no los enviaran a la carcel en el proceso. El no podia ir a la carcel por ningun motivo posible, asi que tocar el piso era algo que incluso si odiara lo hacia desesperado para no caer donde no debia. Entonces vio que el diseñador rubio vio con una ceja alzada que el mayordomo se acercaba arrastras a la ropa de las modelos que habia visto el broche cerca de uno de los zapatos. 

El omega alto siempre se creyo alguien inteligente, superior a muchos la verdad, excepto cuando entraba en panico y su mente se quedaba en blanco; Komori, su primo siempre habia dicho que perdia todas la neuronas que tenia cada vez que entraba en panico y hacia la cosa mas idiota que podia hacer en vez de pensar con ese gran cerebro que tenia, una de sus mas grandes debilidades que siempre le recordaba tambien su padre. 

"Eres un idiota, Kiyoomi. Menos mal que eres lindo" 

El gemelo rubio se acercó dudoso al anciano que parecia buscar algo en el piso con la oscuridad. Todo el plan se había ido al caño, pero Sakusa no pensó en eso, no se podía rendir tan cerca. Cuando el alfa estaba a punto de preguntar que estaba haciendo el anciano urgando por ahi en su desfile.

Si Sugawara quería que mostrara su talento lo iba hacer, Kiyoomi siempre habia tenido mas de uno del que se sentia orgulloso. Siempre había sido bueno para crear una buena distraccion.

Jalo con fuerza a Miya Atsumu y le robo un beso. La verdad esperaba que el diseñador le empujara o le gritara; ya estaba pensado en la excusa para salir corriendo. No espero que el alfa le abrazara y le siguiera con el beso, vio como Suga se levantaba del piso con el broche en su bolsillo sacudiendo su pantalon y corriendo al lado de Akaashi como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las otras modelos, diseñadores y staff debieron captarlos en su beso que se subia del tono y no sabia como romper, porque joder aquel hombre le estaba robando el alma en un beso. 

— Sabia que desde hace rato me estabas viendo — susurro el alfa con una sonrisa fanfarro mientras se separo del beso, para volver a comerle los labios como si nada. 

El omega alto estaba paralizado por aquel acto, con sus mejillas totalmente rojas y con ganas intensas de empujar aquel alfa con fuerza. Pero en ese momento escucho la voz de Kenma en su oido. 

— Les dare la distraccion que necesitan para salir — menciono calmado el omega en su oido. 

La pared que separaba el BTS de la pasarela se levanto de la nada, deteniendo todo el desfile y a las modelos por el desperfecto del escenario que nadie se espero. En medio de todo eso, estaba el con un alfa besandole los labios como si fuera un hombre hambriento y con una mano en su trasero apretandolo con fuerza. Los flashes de las camaras llegaron enseguida y solo empujo aquel hombre que apenas se daba cuenta que la pared del escenario se habia levantado. 

Habia sido besado y manoseado por uno de sus grandes iconos de la moda frente las cámaras, famosos y el novio omega súper modelo del joven diseñador que veian toda la escena. Los gritos estallaron a su alrededor. Alguien le robaba el momento de gloria al diseñador de una famosa marca con un beso que desconcertó a todos en ese lugar. El beso duró más de lo pensó que iba a durar para su disgusto, se paso su mano por sus labios disgustado. 

¿No que tenia un novio? ¿Por que le correspondio el beso y le beso de nuevo?

Eso lo enfado. Sakusa odiaba las traiciones de ese tipo con todo su corazón. ¿No estaba con alguien? ¿Acaso todos los alfas que conocía eran iguales o algo? ¿No entendían la fidelidad? En serio estaba tan enfadado que le dio una cachetada en su cara; mientras el magnate Italiano lo jalaba para alejarse del jugador; mientras Akaashi reía incómodo pegado a él bajo las gruesas capas de maquillaje claro que cambian por completo su color de piel.

Al siguiente día era portada de cientos de revistas y un tema candente en Inglaterra. Todos hablaba de la interrupcion del desfile de la marca Inari, muchos decian que habia sido la venganza de alguien para descubrir al alfa que engañaba a su novio, otros hablaban del robo del broche de un cuarto de millón de dolores.

— Por suerte en París están más preocupados por el partido de futbol de sus equipos locales— Akaashi se reía mientras miraba la docena que periódicos que tenía Sakusa al frente de él. 

La imagen en todas las portadas que hizo entrar en pánico al menor buscando a ver si se veía bien su rostro. Suspiro al ver que su rostro no se notaba mucho por las gafas y la peluca marron, ademas de que el alfa lo habia cubierto la mayoria cuando le beso, solo era el misterioso guardaespaldas que se habia besuqueado con el diseñador porque si. 

— Al menos con su disfraz de guardaespaldas costará que lo reconozcan fácilmente — Sugawara contaba el dinero en la cama— bienvenido al equipo. 

Sakusa estaba cansado de estar encerrado, de ser el bonito adorno en los juegos de Polo y por supuesto de los alfas que no entendían que era la fidelidad. Solo quería recorrer el mundo con sus sueños de libertad y arte, sin mirar atrás y ellos parecían en ese momento los únicos que lo iban ayudar con eso. 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los omegas tratan de robar un collar muy valioso y quedan atrapados en un enfrentamiento muy particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo soy la que dice que odia los fics de Mafia AU y he me aqui escribiendo algo con la mafia aunque no va ser todo el fic sobre eso. 
> 
> Estoy cansada que la gente día qua Atsumu y Oikawa son la misma persona con cabellos diferentes. En serio vieron Haikyuu para decir eso?

Tokio, Japon 

Tokio siempre fue un lugar tan ostentoso, brillante, futurista por su construcción de rascacielos que parecían perderse en las nubes y grandes autopistas. Tokio era la ciudad de sueño para muchos, de las oportunidades y los sueños dorados de dinero de Japon. La capital podían ofrecer y en la zona Sur era el sueño de cualquiera, claro si no te metes en el camino de Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Ushijima un joven alfa que gobernaba en el bajo mundo, desde las zonas ricas hasta las pobres con un nivel de corrupción y peligro que ni la policía se metía cuando estaba aquel sello tan característico de un aguila. Claro que la policía se alejo apenas vio aquella marca en las puertas rojas y doradas de la tienda del viejo señor Iwaizumi y su familia, era la marca del aguila del sur que buscaba carne, un chivo expiatorio de pecados. 

Ushijima Wakatoshi apesar de su corta edad, era un jefe de la Yakuza muy temido.

Pero la agradable historia de la ciudad de Tokio comenzó en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, parecía un lugar de mala muerte sin cámaras de seguridad cerca y entre el tumulto de personas que pasaba entre los callejones del centro en un área no muy pudiente era un total caos donde podría hacer invisible a cualquiera en una ciudad de Japon donde la seguridad era demasiado fuerte. Como poderosa también era atiborrada con sus millones de habitantes que buscaban lo mismo en masas sin dejar dormir a la ciudad.

Sakusa colocaba con delicadeza la máscara con peluca bien hecha alrededor de la cabeza de Akaashi que ocultaba bien su cabello bajo una malla. Era cabello negro, lacio y largo, la máscara de aquella masa espacial para efectos especiales hacia la mandíbula más afilada y delicada, como estaba de moda en las y los omegas en Japon últimamente que acudían a los mejores doctores para tener una igual, también la nariz un poco mas prominente y placa de dientes algos torcidos que era considerado bueno en los estándares de belleza japoneses para tener a un Akaashi que era una diferente persona.

— Deberías trabajar para el Hobbit, harías unos elfos perfectos con este maquillaje — comento el mayor mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello largo y negro.

— Lo he pensado, pero no seria tan divertido como esto — Japones-inglés habló con una pequeña risa aguda mientras cerraba su maleta especial de maquillaje. — Además me gusta trabajar en las sombras. Uno tiene mas libertad por así decirlo.

Sakusa habia hecho uno de los maquillaje que habia hecho, se habia pasado dias estudiando la cara de Semi Eita para hacer sus ojos tan puntiagudos como los del chico y parecer lo mas posible su estructura facial, ademas de unos lentes de contacto marron y la peluca color ceniza y desordenada. Aplico sellador en su maquillaje, el ingles había hecho magia, con la baja luz del club y unos lentes oscuros, seria difícil de diferenciarlo y estiró sus manos cansadas por el trabajo, había cambiado dos rostros y eso tomaba horas.

— ¿Saben qué hacer? — Preguntó Sugawara entrando a la habitación con grandes bolsas de comida y películas, una coartada.

— Si, vamos por el collar de diamantes de la novia del segundo al mando de Ushijima Wakatoshi. Ella es una bailarina en el bar privado del mafioso mas peligroso de Tokio — Akaashi hablaba con sarcasmo como si no fuera nada, sabía que ese era su robo mas peligroso — Seré Watanabe Rei, la bellísima acompañante de Eita Semi , que es uno de los mafiosos de Ushijima.

— ¿Está dormido? — Preguntó el líder del grupo acercándose al baño.

— El cloroformo es lo mejor — Kenma alzaba sus pulgares y le paso la ropa del alfa llena de su olor 

Eita estaba en la tina del baño dormido y envuelto con cinta adhesiva plateada por todo su cuerpo, además con una tela cubriendo sus ojos y boca y auriculares que sellaban el ruido externo completamente desprovisto de sus sentidos.

— Estaré a unas cuadras con una camioneta oscura en frente la tienda de herrería con la marca de Ushijima, la que es una puerta roja y dorada — Sugawara abrió la ventana de la habitación y podrían salir por ahí saltando al edificio de al lado que era un inmenso y viejo edificio de departamentos, justo en la azotea — sacaré las maletas con Kenma e iré preparando todo en el carro para correr rápido.

— Entendido, nos vemos a las 2300 en la tienda — Akaashi se colocaba el vestido con facilidad y le pasaba Sakusa una colonia de alfas que ocultaría su olor y fingiría ser un alfa esa noche.

Así como planearon sucedió, entraron con facilidad al club solo mostrando el collar de Eita que le habían robado por la rendija y le abrieron la puerta. Sakusa actuó como si fuera aquel alfa que los omegas habían estudiado por semanas, sus movimientos y su forma de hablar de una manera discreta y constante, Akaashi se encargaba de sonreír y con un perfume empalagoso que eligió ocultaba aún mas el olor dulce de Akaashi, estaban ocultos en el club donde los omegas y algunos betas bailaban en tubos y había alfas bebiendo y drogándose. 

Un típico club de mala hierba donde se podía aspirar cocaína desde los cuerpos de los omegas si lo pedían.

— Encantador el lugar — murmuró Sakusa con una sonrisa pequeña, pero Akaashi atrapaba su sarcasmo fácilmente ahora por vivir con él.

— ¿No te gusta el lugar de nuestra cita, amor mio? Yo lo encuentro... Liberador — comentó Akaashi con su encantadora forma de ser — Muy lleno de vida y por supuesto de los buenos polvos.

— Como siempre tu amabilidad y encanto es como seda para limpiarse el culo en este momento — el de menor altura rodó los ojos y el Sakusa sonrio — Vamos por esos jodidos diamantes — le susurró en el oído con asento ingles que no podia ocultar a veces. 

Señaló a la chica sentada en las piernas de un beta de cabello color rojo en el sillón mas alto e iluminado, obviamente en el lugar del dueño del lugar.

— Tendou Satori y su novia Tanaka Saeko — el que cargaba cabello color ceniza solo veía el cuello de la omega con un ostentoso collar de diamantes, casi parecía una exageración de película ese collar.

Sakusa y Akaashi estaban listos para empezar con su plan sin importarles que al lado de sus presas estuviera el mismísimo Ushijima colocando un ojo encima encima de ellos con dudas. Claro en ese momento empezó lo interesante, de la nada un cuchillo se clavó encima de la mesa de lider llamando la atención de todos.

— ¡Yahooo! — Gritó un precioso omega en la entrada del club — Buscó a Ushijima Wakatoshi, ¿Quien de ustedes par de perdedores es Ushijima Wakatoshi?

Un omega de estatura alta pero comparada al alfa se veia pequeño, con la apariencia de una pequeña hada por su rostro precioso, delicado y con facciones perfectas, ojos almendras y cabello castaño que parecia super suave con un pantalón de ejercicio holgados a más no poder y una camisa de algodón turquesa que dejaba ver sus brazos con músculos aunque no muy grandes y cargaba un bolso en su espalda. 

Un pequeño valiente que trataba de verse rudo; aunque, el omega era lindo, también era demasiado tierno y puro ante la vista de todos y algunos se rieron. 

Una distracción que usaron bien los dos ladrones, mientras el dueño del club veía el cuchillo en su mesa, uno obviamente hecho por el anciano Iwaizumi en su herrería de un buen acero y firmeza como la voz y semblante del omega que no temblaba ni un poco, a lo que el alfa sonrió. El hijo del anciano no podía pagar su deuda y mando a un lindo omega en su lugar, tal vez. Un buen pago, pero para el dependía como fuera el omega en la cama para saber su valía.

— Yo soy Ushijima Wakatoshi — se levanto del sillón divertido y camino directo a donde lo llamaba para colocarse en frente del omega.

La diferencia de tamaño era algo abrumadora, el alfa era alto y con musculos grandes con aires de superioridad, miraba a todos por encima sin miedo a nada, no por nada en su territorio donde su palabra era la ley era tratado como un rey. A pesar de todo, el omega no retrocedió ni un poco, no parecía intimidado, Wakatoshi solo se preguntaba como paso los guardias y tal vez los chicos lo dejaron pasar ya que parecía una presa fácil.

— ¿Tu eres el que marcó la casa del señor Iwaizumi y dices que te debe dinero? La verdad esperaba algo más impresionante — el omega estaba bastante decepcionado de su apariencia. 

Ciertamente el alfa podría pasar como un modelo, parecía hasta un chiste para el omega, ni una cicatriz o aspecto de Yakuza como en los mangas era totalmente decepcionates

Todos se rieron por el atrevimiento del mas bajo, hasta Ushijima lo hizo, nunca había visto un omega con tanto valor o tan tonto para hablarle de esa manera. 

Era como un bebé que no conocía de los peligros ni el dolor.

— Esa tienda será destruida si no me paga, — las palabras del alfa salían en burla como si no fuera nada lo que estaba diciendo —al parecer Hajime, su hijo, hizo malos tratos conmigo y por respeto al señor Iwaizumi lo menos que puedo hacer es quemar todo ese maldito lugar — el alfa caminaba alrededor del omega estudiándolo, pero este ni parecía un poco intimidado — ¿No soy generoso? A menos obviamente que tu seas el pago, algo musculoso, pero no estas mal. — lo trataba como menos el alfa — Vamos a la cama y pensare bien si vuelvo un infierno esa tienda.

Todos se rieron de las palabras del dueño del lugar como perros sin orden o opinión, Sakusa y Akaashi seguían la corriente mientras se acercaban lento a Saeko como profesionales, eran como peces en el agua haciendo su trabajo con facilidad si nadie los veía. No era la primera vez que robaban joyas y menos que estuvieran puestas en una persona. 

— Vengo a proponerte una pelea por la herrería — soltó sin miedo paralizando a todos. 

Aquello sería un suicidio.

— Si yo gano no te acercaras de nuevo a la herrería del señor Iwaizumi.

— Me parece tan lindo que pienses eso — el alfa se rió del omega — Dejémonos de tonterías, vamos a la habitación de una vez, no me gusta cojer cuerpos rotos.

El omega dejó caer el bolso que cargaba frente al alfa, lleno de yenes hasta más no poder. Todos se quedaron boca abiertos, el chico iba en serio.

— Si yo gano no te acercaras ni una cuadra a la herrería del señor Iwaizumi y 200 mil dólares, yo estoy apostando 100. Si tu ganas, te quedas con el dinero y prometo ir contigo a la cama si tanto quieres — hablo con su vista fija en el alfa estudiando cada una de sus reacciones — Claro, a menos que le tengas miedo a un omega y no creas ser capaz de dejarme contra el piso.

Sakusa quitó el collar de diamantes del cuello de la chica en un movimiento tan simple fingiendo que se habia tropezado y delicado que la chica no lo sintió , estaba tan absorta en la pelea que se armaba y las declaraciones que parecían ridículas que no notaba nada más. 

Akaashi y Sakusa se alejaban lentamente de la zona VIP, casi se les sale el corazón cuando Ushijima chasqueo sus dedos y Tendou se movió enseguida a una pequeña caja fuerte que estaba atrás de ellos. Si robar el collar ya era difícil, tocar el dinero de aquella caja fuerte era imposible; sin embargo, ahí estaba el segundo al mando colocando la clave y abriendo la casa para sacar 100 mil dólares.

— Hora de irnos — mencionó Akaashi muy bajito casi imperceptible

Los dos omega lo intentaron pero rápidamente en el club todos armaron un círculo y había mucha gente alrededor de la puerta para salir con facilidad en ese momento. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control y cada vez eran más peligrosas.

— Quiero que sepas bonito, que no yo juego limpio — mencionó el alfa con media sonrisa

— Que bueno, porque yo tampoco

Dijo el omega y lanzó un patada directo a la cara del alfa con una rapidez y técnica que sorprendió a todos, incluso al alfa que no esperaba eso y la esquivó a duras penas. Justo cuando se iba a colocar en guardia dándose cuenta que el omega iba en serio y sabia pelear ya había sido demasiado tarde, enseguida una siguiente patada mas rapida, fuerte y precisa como la anterior que el alfa no logro esquivar. La patada fue aún más poderosa de lo que pensó que sería, apostaba que debajo de eso pantalones holgados el omega se cargaba unas piernas torneadas y con bastantes músculos inusuales en los omegas. 

El golpe lo desoriento y cuando iba a lanzar un golpe al omega, este ya le había dado justo en las bolas con una poderosísima patada que le hizo caer de rodillas inclinandose hacia adelante sosteniendose del dolor. El dolor se extendió por todo el cuerpo y no lo dejaba pensar a como lidiar con la pequeña bestia de grandes piernas que alzo su pierna izquierda alto y luego la bajo con fuerza dando en la parte trasera su cabeza y pegando su cara contra el piso rompiendo su nariz en el proceso. 

Entendió su juego rápido cuando llego al piso, el chico jugaba con su apariencia linda y una aparente fragilidad que no dejaba ver sus notables conocimientos de artes marciales y una fuerza descomunal en el inferior de su cuerpo que tomaba por sorpresa a cualquiera. 

El alfa lo había subestimado demasiado y ese fue su mas grande error que le dio la victoria al omega, quien como había dicho jugaba sucio hasta mas no poder. Tal vez que fuera un omega le hizo pensar a Ushijima que el nunca se atrevería a eso, después de todo los omegas son sumisos, buenos y frágiles; entes de la sociedad que había que proteger y otros preferían dominar para hacerlos suyos en cuerpo y alma. Si bien eso era cierto, este omega no era como los otros, incluso se había sentado en su espalda con gran fuerza que le saco el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones; cuando ya parecía que había ganado la pelea, hasta no colocar un cuchillo en el cuello del alfa no se detuvo, no era tonto, si se quedaba sin hacer nada el alfa se hubiera parado y hubiera atacado en serio.

— Gane — susurro contra su oído de una forma divertida, casi como un jugueteo entre ellos que hizo gruñir al alfa.

Se levantaría del piso y joderia a ese omega si no fuera que la presión del cuchillo aumentaba cada vez que se movía. 

Todos estaban atónitos por la pelea que no esperaban que tuviera ese rumbo, todos lo comprenden. Ese chico entró al club dándoles una paliza a los guardias y luego vino por el dueño del lugar como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo, había usado el simple engaño o no.

— De esta no sales vivo — mencionó Ushijima con odio y Oikawa vio como Tendou sacó una pistola de su camisa y varios mas lo siguieron — ¿Crees que te dejaré ir así? Yo voy a destruirte y romper cada hueso de tu cuerpo hasta que entiendas tu lugar.

— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a la muerte? — volvió a susurrar contra su oído causando estragos en el alfa — Si quieres apostamos mas, ¿Qué será mas rápido? ¿Mi mano cortando una de tus venas principales o una bala? — El alfa se paralizó al sentir que el cuchillo abría un poco su piel — ¿Crees que no soy capaz de hacerlo cuando he llegado tan lejos, UshiWaka-chan?

Cada palabra perforaba la mente del Alfa, le seducía y le embriagaba como ninguna otra. Era casi como si estuviera empujando lentamente a Ushijima a su lado más primitivo que deseaba tener a ese omega bajo de él o encima, no importaba, solo el hecho que fuera suyo y de nadie mas. Podía oler las feromonas del omega, era el débil olor a sauce y cereza que le volvía loco y le encendía como una olla a las brasas débiles de una fogata en invierno, además de sentir completamente su cuerpo pequeño pegado a su espalda. Estaba mas que obvio que el omega jugaba aún mas sucio y peligroso liberando así sus feromonas para tener al alfa solo concentrado en el. Para que no diera a sus hombres la señal de disparar.

Tendou no sabia que hacer, si disparaban podían herir al jefe y si no el omega se saldría con la suya. Estaba jugando un juego peligroso que hasta el sentía miedo en ese momento, era como andar en la cuerda floja sin una red de debajo, un paso en falso y alguien perdería la vida.

— Dilo — la voz del omega era dulce, pero no quitaba el peso de su orden.

— Nunca volveré a tocar ni un cabello del señor Iwaizumi y la cuenta de su hijo queda saldada, lo prometo — el alfa se dejó guiar por el omega, estaba tan perdido en el que no maquinaba bien lo que decía.

— Buen chico — Oikawa quitó la presión del cuchillo de su cuello y paso su lengua caliente por la herida de este, lamiendo la poca sangre que había salido del corte superficial. A Ushijima le recorrió una corriente eléctrica cuando sintió la lengua del omega en su cuello, casi jadeo ante el placer. — También me quedaré con estos — En un rápido movimiento le quito los zarcillos de imanes que tenia el alfa y se levantó como si nada agarrando su maleta — Si quieren quédense con su dinero, no me interesa.

Todos estaban impactados por la escena que se había formado, un omega había sometido a un alfa con tal facilidad que parecía ridículo y no solo a cualquier alfa, si no al que gobernaba a la ciudad mas grande de Japon desde las sombras. Ushijima le costó levantarse justo cuando vio a el omega apunto de irse, había recobrado un poco la cordura ya que estaba lejos del olor tan embriagante del chico.

— Tras el — solo menciono totalmente lleno de rabia

Oikawa sintió un poco de miedo, las cosas se iban a poner rudas y no sabia si iba a salir. Tal vez era su confianza que no le haría nada al señor Iwaizumi que no le importaba otra cosa. Estaba a punto de aceptar su destino cuando la luz del club se apago y unos brazos lo jalaron por el lugar. Los disparos resonaban por todo el lugar y el era guiado por la oscuridad por manos que no conocía, hasta que llegaron a un ducto de ventilación y entraron en el para después cerrarlo antes que llegara la luz. 

Se arrastraron en silencio y el solo siguió a las personas hasta salir por la parte trasera del edificio cerca de grandes bolsas de basura.

Cuando salió se dio cuenta que era uno de los secuaces de Ushijima y su novia que lo habían salvado con gran maestría de esa situación. La chica se quitó los tacones que llevaba y tomo su mano para correr por las callejones de los barrios de Tokio, estaban repletos de personas a pesar de la hora y aún podía oír a lo lejos a los matones de Ushijima haciendo revuelvo mientras lo buscaban. No entendía porque los secuaces del alfa lo ayudaban, hasta que pasada unas calles la chica se quitó la peluca que cargaba y una máscara que casi le dio asco al principio por el miedo y luego le pareció impresiónate al ver como la cara de esas dos personas cambiaban por completo. 

Eran infiltrados.

— ¿Son de la policía? — Pregunto confuso, no pensó que la policía tuviera los huevos de enfrentarse al dueño de la ciudad. 

Sus dos acompañantes se rieron como si les hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo y siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la herrería del señor Iwaizumi y al frente había una camioneta estacionada. Oikawa vio la marca de Ushijima en la puerta y suspiro, desde que le dijo al señor Iwaizumi e Iwa-chan que escapara seguro ya estaban en un mejor lugar en ese momento. No estaba seguro si iba a volver cuando fue a enfrentar al alfa esa noche, pero al menos quería que el no siguiera a lo poco que le quedaba de su familia si llegaban a escapar. Ahora el alfa se concentraría en el y solo en el, sabia que no se quedaría quieto hasta levantar hasta la última piedra de Japon para dar con el.

— Nosotros tampoco jugamos limpio, aunque si ayudamos a quienes nos pueden ofrecer algo en el futuro — mencionó Akaashi abriendo la puerta de la camioneta — Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros o quedarte aquí. Pero nunca nos viste esta noche.

— Les debo mi vida, les pagaré con ella — solo menciono eso antes de entrar a la camioneta.

Después de todo, nada podría ser peor que quedarse en Tokio cuando había robado los zarcillos de Ushijima Wakatoshi que indicaban que el era el dueño del lugar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volver a Osaka por 4 millones y correr el pasado. Si, suena como un típico martes para Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un mundo ideal todos los deportes serian apreciados como el futbol. Como no puedo tener eso, bueno imaginemos que aqui en el mundo del fic el Volleyball es bien apreciado y los jugadores son bien pagados. 
> 
> Los siguientes capítulos seran mas sobre el pasado de Akaashi y Sakusa, básicamente porque las de Suga y Oikawa son las que mas me gustan y quiero que estén para después. La de Kenma no la he pensado bien, pero tengo ya una idea, pero esa sera para el capítulo 50 o 60 si tenemos suerte.

# MdE4 #

Osaka, Japon. 

Akaashi no comprendía que hacían en Osaka de nuevo, de tantas ciudades por elegir volvían a la que le traía más recuerdos. Si bien no iban a Londres por Sakusa y ni se diga Tokio porque la cacería que tenía Ushijima con Oikawa no parecía normal. Suga decía que era normal, su pasado no era tan recurrente como el de esos dos, claro pero bien que él no se atrevía a pisar Sendai por nada del mundo y ni se diga de Kenma con New York. ¿Cuántos años llevaban en eso? Akaashi no lo recuerda, ni recordaba su edad de tantas veces que la ha cambiado en sus tantos papeles. Tal vez 24, si no debía pasar de eso.

Hoy era Tabata Akira, un chico de 22 años que buscaba un sugar daddy que lo consintiera y pagará su carrera universitaria. Su objetivo era un viejo alfa rabo verde llamado Shiroma Akihito, el CEO de una serie de empresas de comida famosa de 56 años que poseía en su casa un hermosa pintura valuada por nada menos que 4 millones de dólares, un arte posmodernista que ni él mismo entendía porque valía tanto mientras que Suga y Sakusa se les hacía agua a la boca mientras quitaban el cuadro con cuidado de la pared y Oikawa lo reemplazaba con una copia, mientras Kenma los esperaba en la camioneta vigilando las camaras para salir corriendo como siempre. Tenían el papel que declaraba que esa pintura era original y solo la desmontaron con cuidado para enrollarla y colocarla en un tubo donde se guardaban ese tipo de pinturas. 

Todo perfecto, el viejo dormía como si nada por los somníferos, ellos tenían la pintura y las cámaras de seguridad habían sido hackeadas. La facilidad del robo era porque era el mismo edificio donde Akaashi había robado una vez, el y Suga conocían el edificio como la palma de su mano.

— Vamos no pongas esa cara, te prometo que no volveremos. Solo que esto era una oportunidad que no podíamos dejar pasar. — Tenía razón el mayor de todos, eran 4 de millones fáciles.

— A la próxima si hay algo que robar en Sendai así de fácil vamos — comentó molesto 

vio la mirada fría de Suga, en realidad no había manera de regresar a Sendai así sea por 20 millones de dólares y estaba seguro que ahi no los seguian los policias. Es que a veces hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Lo suyo no era tan profundo como lo de Suga, nunca lo sería y nunca entendería cómo actuaba como si nada.

— Vamos, es hora de irnos — comentó Oikawa mientras Sakusa y Suga terminaban de limpiar la escena del crimen.

Los omegas estaban a punto de dejar la habitación cuando escucharon pasos. 

Todos se buscaron esconder en la habitación menos Akaashi que solo se sentó en el piso actuando como si estuviera admirando la pintura.

— Akira , ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el adulto mayor entrando a la sala

— Admirando la pintura, parece que tienes un museo en vez de departamento — comentó risueño levantándose del piso y caminando hacia el mayor.

— No nos divertimos mucho, creo que bebí demasiado. Pero podemos seguir divirtiéndonos — Comentó el mayor agarrando al omega que solo sonreía y soportaba todo.

Eso estaba fuera de sus planes y no era algo que quería hacer, estaba sin su collar en ese momento lo que sería muy peligroso si algo sucedía. Por eso le dio somníferos al mayor que buscaba a un omega sin miedo al compromiso. Nada podría ir peor en ese momento o si podía. La puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver una beta ya de mediana edad llegando al departamento con una gran sonrisa que se quitó al ver a su esposo y un niño comiéndose la boca. 

La cara de sorpresa de la mujer estaba de novela y Akaashi pudo escuchar levemente la risa de Oikawa con la situación.

— ¡¿Qué es esto, Akihito?! — grito la beta y Akaashi solo se separo rápido, era un mal momento para solo andar con una camisa blanca que apenas cubría sus piernas y andar si un collar de protección para mordidas.

— No es lo que parece, cariño — dijo el alfa atragantándose

— ¡¿Me estas engañando?! — Grito otra vez la mujer y el omega quería solo rodar los ojos

— Eso es lo que tendría que decir yo, Daddy — Levantó su dedo acusadoramente haciéndose el dolido, era momento de entrar en actuación para sacar a todos de esa incómoda situación

— Cariño... Baby — el alfa no sabía donde meterse.

— ¿Quién eres tú? — pregunto acusadoramente la mujer — Tu muchachito destruye familias.

— Cálmese señora, creo que los dos hemos sido engañados. Yo no sabia que este hombre tenía esposa, el me dijo que me quiera solo a mi y que nos íbamos a casar en diciembre —Akaashi señalaba al hombre mientras iba al cuarto en busca de su pantalón y su collar, por suerte los dos mayores lo siguieron lo que les daba tiempo de escapar a los otros

— Yo no dije eso — dijo confundido el alfa, ahora el menor se estaba inventando cosas mientras lo hundía — Nunca dejaría a mi esposa por ti

Akaashi hizo su mejor actuación y empezó a soltar lágrimas que limpiaba rápidamente y se hacia el dolido. El era el de escenas en el grupo, que fácil actuaba y la carnada, para él esto no era nada.

— Entonces pensabas jugar con los dos todo este tiempo — se quito que le había robado dormido al de mediana de su dedo, un anillo que había encontrado con un gran diamante incrustado en el. Se iba a comprar tanta ropa con ese anillo que se sentía molesto de mostrarlo.

— ¡Incluso me has robado! — le acusó el mayor diciendo toda la verdad.

— Ahora me acusan de ladrón — le lanzó el anillo a la cara y luego limpio mas sus lágrimas — toma tus cochinas miserias — casi podía oír la risa de Oikawa — Yo que pensaba darte todo de mí... Eras mi primer amor. Mamá tenía razón cuando me dijo que no confiara en los alfas que conoces en un bar.

Vio a sus compañeros saliendo en puntillas mientras los mayores tenían toda su atención en el con su gran escena de novela, el alfa enojado hasta mas no poder con el y la beta mirando a su esposo con decepción y sin poder creer que la cambiara con un chico tan dramatico.

— Tu maldito mocoso — El alfa alzó su brazo sin miedo de golpearlo y él recibió el golpe llevando su mano sus mejillas abriendo la boca como si no pudiera creer la reacción del alfa.

Pudo ser peor, siempre podía ser peor.

— Me pegaste — Sentía sangre en su boca, le quedaría un morado .

— Le pegaste — Dijo la mujer también muy sorprendía. 

El omega solo agarro sus cosas para hacer una gran salida dramática, le quedo de maravilla. Los de Tv Tokio se que quedaba estúpido con su actuación de dorama tan perfecta y dramática. Incluso cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él podía escuchar la discusión de la pareja. Con tal, ese ya no era su problema.

No vio a los demás por el pasillo, sabía que Kenma habia congelado la imagen en las camaras y Suga sabía que la mejor manera de salir para ellos en ese momento era por las escaleras, aunque estuvieran en el piso 19, además que le darían un acceso cercano al cuarto de la basura en la planta del estacionamiento donde se podían ocultar hasta el cambio de guardias de seguridad a las 10 PM, donde les daría el tiempo necesario para salir sin ser notados por el cambio. Era la manera más rápida, segura y fácil por los momentos de salir.

El no tenía que preocuparse mucho de eso, ya lo habían visto entrar con su presa anterior y podía salir sin que le digan mucho. Solo apretó el botón del ascensor y veía en las puertas doradas metálicas su reflejo para colocarse su collar y luego revisar el golpe de su mejilla. Solo era cuestión de llegar al lobby y llorar más mientras salía y adiós Osaka, hola casa de Islas Caimán o donde sea que haya lindas playas y no se pregunten sobre su dinero. Un golpe por un millón de dólares, no era tan malo después de todo; cualquiera recibiría un golpe por un millón de dólares. Ya se sentía en las nubes, pensando en qué gastar su dinero, tal vez en un anillo con un diamante mas grande del que iba a robar y listo. Las puertas el elevador se abrieron y la sonrisa de Akaashi se borro, tenía que ser una broma o la suerte de que su robo no sería tan fácil. 

Ahí estaba, su primera presa, su primera vez. Bokuto Koutaro, con un traje a la medida de color azul rey un una corbata roja, un traje de marca y se veía totalmente diferente al alfa con cierto aire infantil y derrotado que había conocido tiempo atrás, con su cabello alzado con gel como siempre lo cargaba en sus juegos y entrevistas. Se veía fuerte y seguro, mientras él estaba tan impactado igualmente de la persona que tenía al frente, incluso la música del elevador hacia todo mas mágico, sabia que era del lago de los cisnes.

Tal vez no lo reconocería por no tener el cabello del mismo color que lo conoció, ahora tenia una peluca pelirojoa casi castaña y lentes de contactos negros. El omega estaba incluso pensando dejar que las puertas se cerraran y correr a la escalera, no podía dejar que ese hombre que marcó un antes y un después para él lo atrapara. Pero la puerta por donde había salido antes se estaba abriendo.

Decisiones, Decisiones.

Solo chasqueo su lengua e ingreso rápido al elevador mientras se cerraban las puertas antes que los mayores lo vieran. Ellos tenían mas pruebas para inculparlo que el alfa de traje que parecía que había visto un fantasma.

— Angel — Soltó el alfa que ahora se veía mas maduro, incluso se atrevería a decir mas sexy. Era tanto su tipo de chico con el que saldría, si no es que fuera un completo mentiroso ladrón — ¿Estás bien?

El alfa sacó un pañuelo de su traje para limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Le causó tanta gracia, casi olvidaba ese nombre que era su identidad cuando lo conoció y aún más que tratara de ayudarlo cuando prácticamente le había robado. Aún era un alma caritativa de la comunidad y el heroe de cualquier cara bonita que se le pusiera al frente; incluso después de que le había mostrado que no debía ser así y no confiar en una cara bonita.

Solo detuvo su mano antes que limpiara su cara y pulsó varios botones del elevador, para asegurarse que si lo seguían no lo hicieran tan fácil. 

No era momento de paralizarse por los fantasmas de su pasado, era el momento de escapar y no volver a Osaka nunca más.

— ¿Robando de nuevo? — esa pregunta lo paralizó unos segundos, no quería darse la vuelta y enfrentarse al alfa.

Su primer engaño, su primera actuación, su primer error, su primera vez, su primer todo. 

Eso era Bokuto Koutaro, El Primero como le gustaba llamarlo con burla Kenma cada vez que usaba el reloj Rolex que le robo tiempo atrás con cierto tono de burla. Se sentía como si primera vez, tan lleno de nervios e inseguridades, que no estaba seguro si todo iba a salir bien, aunque su papel era fácil. Un chico virgen, dulce y tierno, la parte de virgen la tuvo facil para ese tiempo porque lo fue. Con Bokuto fueron más pequeñas mentiras que actuación.

Solo tomó aire, tenía que seguir si quería escapar. Ya no podía actuar como si no lo conocía, como si no lo recordaba, porque era imposible no recordar a alguien como Bokuto. Solo se dio la vuelta con el valor que no sabia de donde sacó y se puso en su máscara de actuación.

— Diría que esta vez yo fui robado — hizo una sonrisa triste — quién diría que eso pasaría ¿No? — Podía verlo en la cara del mayor, ni se estaba tragando su actuación. 

Pero también estaban las cámaras del ascensor, esperaba que Kenma estuviera al tanto de su situacion y no se burlara tanto. 

— Me Robaron y destruyeron el corazón.

— ¿En serio? — La seguridad que ahora tenía el alfa era casi atrayente.

— Tiene una esposa, lo debí suponer. Un hombre así no va solo... Solo pensé que... — mas lágrimas falsas y casi podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en la cara del alfa — solo pensé que todas sus palabras podían ser reales. ¡Que idiota fui!

— ¿Te enamoraste de él o sus millones? — pregunto mas interesado el alfa mientras se acercó y limpió la mejilla del omega y sus lágrimas con una sonrisa, era tan diferente al Bokuto que una vez conocio.

— ¿Cómo puedes creer que soy una persona materialista? Me ofendes — Akaashi también estaba como el alfa, casi se moría de la risa.

— Si, El pequeño angel solo busca los buenos corazones y no las buenas billeteras — dijo como si le creía.

Bokuto lo conocía bien porque él nunca lo vio actuando, fue tan real como pudo ser su primera vez y ese fue un error. Ahora el mayor conocía hasta donde la luz no conocía de él y eso era peligroso.

—No iba por su billetera, había algo en el que me llamaba la atención — No mintió y eso llamó la atención del mayor — Tenía algo que me llamaba.

— ¿Cómo que? — casi sonó molesto y eso le saco una risa a Akaashi

— Un día lo sabrás, no te preocupes. Lo sabrás — le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras las puertas se abrían atrás de él. 

Intento salir pero el mayor lo sujeto de su cintura pegándolo a él.

Mierda.

Solo pensó el omega, pensó en lo peor. El alfa fácilmente podría llamar a la policía e investigar toda la casa. Bien no descubrirán nada a la primera cuando se enteren que la pintura era falsa, el sería el único culpable de todo.

— ¿Qué tendrá Shiroma Akihito que no tenga yo? Ese era su piso. — Comentó el de cabello gris y negro oscuro como la noche, con cierta intriga en su voz — Los millones los tengo, no me ha ido mal. La casa la tengo, tenemos el mismo estilo de departamento. Cosas caras en mi casa también, me he hecho de una buena colección desde que...

Hubo un silencio en el elevador y Akaashi comprendió. Bokuto iba a mencionar el cuadro que se llevó hace años y era imposible que nadie estuviera al tanto del cuadro de 4 millones de dólares en el departamento de ese hombre. Antes que dijera algo mas frente a la cámara, le dio un beso que el mayor no dudo en corresponder. 

Los besos del alfa siempre fueron dulces, incluso en esa situación eran dulces y delicados. No era un beso hambriento lleno de deseo, era como si una cálida lluvia de verano lo bañara y calentara lentamente. Porque era así, con Bokuto nada era mentira aunque lo pareciera.

La puerta se abrió, lo supo, era el piso del alfa ya que lo cargaba entre sus brazos sin despegar sus labios. No podían, uno era por el temor de no probar esos labios de nuevo y el otro solo para no hablar de lo obvio. Pero se tuvo que hacer, sus pulmones necesitaban aire.

Lo demás fue en silencio, Bokuto abrió la puerta.

El entró, era mejor aguardar en su departamento si lo estaban buscando. Eso se dijo, porque bien podría salir corriendo también, lo había hecho tantas veces antes. 


End file.
